Beaten At His Own Game
by Mina Lisly
Summary: When the Morgenstern twins -Clary and Jon- arrive in New York, Jace is immediately drawn to them and the aura of mysterious dark secrets surrounding them. Little by little, the three teenagers will learn to unveil their hearts as they embark on the road of friendship, love and trust. But is either of them ready to go down that road?
1. Chapter 1 - Clarissa Morgenstern

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

💚 **So this is a story that has been asked to be put back on the website over and over again. I don't think I will put the WHOLE story back here, because this is no longer a Clace story for me. But I will not let you hanging dry. And anyway, maybe nobody will even notice that I updated this story, haha.**

💚 **For those who want to read the new version of the story, and all of it, you can check on Wattpad, Blooming Hearts. So ... Go and check it out, and leaves loads of comments there, or reviews here. Show me some love, because I need it at the moment, haha**

 **💚 ALSO, the chapters you will read are EXACTLY the same as when I first uploaded them. With the same mistakes, typos, bad grammar and all. It was my first serious fic, so... if you read other of my stories, you can tell how much my grammar improved ... or not, haha**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **: Clarissa Morgenstern (4,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As she stopped the motor of her bike, Clary looked at her new school thinking that it was her last year. One last year, and then she'd be free. Free as a bird to go wherever the Hell she wanted, to live her life as she had planned it all along: as a loner painter, going all over the world to capture its wonders. One last year.

She walked into the school feeling all the regards on her. Good thing Jon wasn't here yet, he would have drawn double attention with this physic of his. She knew why they were looking at her. She knew that her biker style draw attention. That added to that fire she called hair. The thing was that she didn't like attention, so she gave a dirty look at each person daring crossing her gaze. If she had to be labeled into something, she'd rather be that scary person no one dared talk to. That's why she always wore eyeliner to contour her green eyes, to add something to that scary aura of hers.

Once she had her schedule and locker she walked to her first class, already hating what was about to happen. As she arrived in middle of school year, she would have to present herself to the class, pretending that she would love to blend in. Like this would ever happen. She stepped into the class, spotting a free table at the rear of the room which made her smile to herself. She would have a table with Jon when he would get here. He had to stay back in Japan with their Mom for one more week because of some sport event he was involved in, leaving her and their Dad going to New York ahead.

The teacher made her present herself to the class, and for a moment she hesitated. That's not something she was used to. She had been in the same school since she was five, and always had Jon to speak for them.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

She bent a little as she was taught to, which made a few students sneer. She gave them a dirty look and went to seat at the back of the classroom, praying that no one would come sit next to her for the next week. She already had assigned her twin to this seat.

Clarissa Morgenstern. She hadn't say another thing, just her name. Jace thought that she was beautiful, not to say hot. With her biker cloths outlining every curve that she had. She sat at the back of the room, looking at Seelie and Kaelie as if she would kill them with a toothpick, which made him smile. Usually girls feared to cross those two, but she seemed beyond all of this. She sat as if she couldn't be more bored and took her stuffs out of her bag.

Jace was a bit taken aback, she didn't seem to have noticed him, which was unlikely to happen. Girls always noticed him, even girls he'd rather them not to. He was gorgeous, and he knew it, so why didn't she noticed him? There was no way that he was going to let that pass. Hot new girl in school meant that every one would be all about her before lunch. If he wanted her, he had to act before them.

When the bell rang, he went directly to her not giving her time to put her papers back in her bag.

"You need help to go to your next class?"

"No, thank you I can read."

She got up, ready to go to her next period. She hadn't even glanced at him. Jace followed her as she was walking determinedly to what seem to be Calculus, the same class that he had now.

"So you're a brain, uh?"

"Where I come from people introduce themselves before annoying other people."

"I didn't know the great Jace Herondale could annoy people."

She stopped just in front of the Calculus room and finally looked at him. She let her eyes take everything of him, already seeing herself paint him. He looked like a lion, with a golden mane for hair, a golden skin, golden tawny eyes. He was looking at her like a predator looked at its prey, which made her smile. She knew what he had in his mind, it was written all over his face. She knew how to handle this sort of cocky person, give them what they want and they'll leave you alone.

"You being great at being handsome does not mean you're great in other fields."

"Maybe I should show you how great I am in all kind of fields."

He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, smirking at his insinuation.

"We'll see."

With that she turned her back to him and went to seat at the first free space she saw at the back of the room. Jace sat next to her, already enjoying her presence next to him for the rest of the year. Who would have thought she would seat by herself next to him.

As soon as he sat, the teacher arrived, taking all of Clarissa's attention. Or so he thought. But at some point, during the class, he felt her leg brushing his. At first he thought it was a mistake, but she kept on brushing harder, a small smile on her face.

She knew that he hadn't expected that. Usually guys like him don't expect girls to be this bold, expecting to have to do all the heavy work. A wild thought cross her mind, and she wondered how much she could tease him like that. She played with her pen in her mouth, feeling his gaze on her, and when she heard his breathing becoming more erratic, she put her hand on his leg, slowly winding up to his bulge. She smiled even wider when she felt that he was hard and regretted that they were in a classroom.

For what she could say he wasn't small, far from it, and she was already picturing herself doing all sort of things with him and his little friend. She felt herself getting wet and bit her lips crossing her legs and retrieving her hand. She couldn't think like that. If anything was to happen with Herondale, it would be a one time thing, nothing else. She could say by the way he had looked at her that he wasn't a relationship kind of guy, which was a good thing, neither was she. And she never believed in that 'friends with benefits' crap.

Jace had fisted his hands, feeling his nails planting his skin and trying to get rid of his bonner. That was something he hadn't expected. Being stroke like that in the middle of class. But what had turned him on the most was her reaction when she had had a grip on him, it was like she had been craving for him to take her right then, right there. Now she had both of her hands under her chin and was concentrated on what was written on the board, but he could see how her eyes were sparkling of lust. This was going to be easier than he thought.

As soon as the bell rang, he bolted out of the room, his cock still a bit hard. He had a free period and knew she had one two as he had glanced at her schedule when she had looked at it. He saw her from afar going to her locker and went to her. When she saw him, she questioningly raised her eyebrows to him, a lustful smile on her lips.

"Still able to walk I see?"

"You're playing a dangerous game deary!"

She closed her locker, feeling her desire rising in her so strongly that she had to bit her lip in order to keep it in. She looked at him, getting closer to him.

"Who said anything about a game?"

He growled and bent to kiss her, but she dodged him before he could, looking around her. The bell rang and the corridor emptied and when they were the only two left, he pulled her in the janitor's closet. As soon as he closed the door, caging her against it, she kissed him, her hands clenching his hair. He lifted her and she locked his waist between her legs.

"You're going to have Hell to pay for what you did."

He growled in her ear and she squeezed her legs tighter, biting his neck. She could feel herself getting wetter, longing for him to take her and fuck her senseless, but she didn't want to be the only one enjoying herself. She quickly got down from his arms, and unbuttoned his trousers. She moaned when she felt him so hard in her hand and removed his trousers and boxers in one swift motion, kneeling in front of him.

Before he knew it, she had her tongue playing with the hem of his cock, before taking him in. The whole of him. He jerked his head back, sliding his fingers in her fiery red hair as her hands were grabbing his ass to take him deeper. How deep could be her throat? He gritted his teeth to get a hold on himself, and thought he was about to lose control when, while he was still fully in her mouth, she played with his head and her tongue. Then she resumed on sucking him, bobbing her way all the way up and down again and again. She was sucking him as if she was sucking her favorite popsicle.

He twisted his fingers a little tighter in her hair before making her stop. There was no way he would cum in her mouth without knowing what her pussy felt like. He made her stand up, and kissed her more forcefully that he ever kissed a girl. With one hand he undid her biker trousers while he was caressing her boob with the other. She moaned when he started kissing her collarbone and he had to do anything in his power not to let a hickey on her soft milky skin.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now."

"You have a condom?" He nodded before sucking her boob and making her moan. "Then fuck me! What are you waiting for?"

She had took his dick in her hand, jerking it up and down and playing with his head and her thumb. If she kept on doing things like that he would cum right there, in her hand. He took her hand and tackled it next to her head.

"Stop doing that." He kissed her neck and started fondling her clit. "I don't want to be the only one enjoying myself." He slid a finger in her pussy, making her moan through her lips pressed together. "I want to see you lose yourself." He slid another finger, making her stand on her tippy-toe. "I want to see your face enlightened by the pleasure I'll give you."

She put a hand on her mouth to contain her scream as he entered a third finger and started going back and forth in her. He kept on playing with her clit, feeling feeling himself harden as she was milking his fingers.

She panted him to take her, and after quickly putting the condom on, he entered in her in on quick and hard thrust, lifting her by her ass. She bit her lip to contain her scream, and as he started going back and forth, she kissed him. He kissed her back fiercely, feeling the tension growing. He would finish soon which surprised him: he always had such a control over himself, but this girl was driving him crazy.

She lifted her right leg, and placed it behind his neck, giving him more access to her G-spot, and he rammed in her, thrilled by this new position. If only he could hold it a little bit longer, but with her moaning, and grinding against him and clenching his cock with his inner walls, he knew he was about to cum. She had hidden her face in the creek of his neck, but he wanted to see her face. To see her green eyes open as she reached her orgasm, to see her lips open and close as she was moaning, to see her face crisp as she felt overwhelmed by pleasure. He was surprised by this sudden need, for it never had happened to him before.

He pulled her face against the door, making her gasp and she put her hands on her mouth as he kept on going in her, feeling when she wanted it to be harder and faster. She closed her eyes and trailed her hands to her hair, fisting them as she felt that she was coming to her orgasm. She felt it coming, stronger than ever, and she bit her lip to the blood, clenching her walls as tight as she could as he was panting out his own orgasm.

He rested his head on the creek of her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. After a couple of minutes, Clary let her legs down and he removed himself from her. They dressed back together, him keeping on eying her. This was by far the best sex he ever had. She looked at him and tapped his chest.

"Well, this was fun. Thank you."

And with that she left the closet, leaving him dumbfounded. What she just did was what he usually did to girls! How come he was in a reverted situation like that? He left the closet himself, and watched her go away. At least he had what he wanted. But he couldn't help to have this nagging feeling growing in him.

Clary sat alone at lunch, her headphones blasting some Nirvana music in her ears. Someone sat next to her, a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was kind of cute, but she was full of the memory of Herondale.

"Get lost." He moved his lips, saying something, but she didn't remove her headphones, and returned her attention to smashing her food. "Get lost I said."

Sebastian got up and left, bumping into Jace who was about to do what he had just done.

"Good luck with that one."

Jace sat next to her but she didn't even glanced up at him. He removed her headphones, making her evil look at him.

"I was enjoying that!"

"What was that with you leaving earlier?"

She got up and looked down at him, picking up her tray before bending to him, for him to be the only one to hear what she had to say. He could still smell himself on her.

"The fact that we had sex doesn't mean you have to get clingy. I'm grateful for what happened, but don't look for a rerun. I'm sure one of the girls over there would be glad to fulfill your needs."

And with that she left the cafeteria and went to her Arts class.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It had been almost a week since she had arrived in her new school, and she couldn't be happier that it was Friday. The next day her brother and mother would be back and she would be able to sleep until noon for it would be the weekend.

During this week she had managed to keep everyone at an arm length, almost getting in a fight with one of her English classmates, whatever her name was. Everyone knew now not to talk to her, and she was happy with that. Even Herondale had left her alone, after several attempts to make small talks, he stopped, which she was relieved of. She did small talked with Sebastian between two classes, but nothing more, except that he invited her to a party on Friday night.

It was last period and it was PE. She wasn't really nervous about it because she loved PE, and with that father of hers, she knew how to practice almost every sport of the planet. But she knew that all the attention would be on her again because it was her first day of PE. She had missed it all week because of a small bike accident she had before leaving Japan, but now that she felt better, she couldn't cut it anymore.

Once in shorts and tank top, she heard some girl glancing at the discolored bruise of her hip (the fading reminder of her accident) and gossiping on how she had it. She didn't mind, if gossips could help them live, good for them. The teacher gathered the class around saying that today was the last day of the week of self-defense class. Clary rolled her eyes, wondering what they could have really learned in a week. The teacher teamed them by two, boy and girl, but when it came to Clary, he hesitated, unsure of what to do as she had missed the other classes.

"Don't worry about me. Team me up with anyone. I can take care of myself."

She kept herself from growling of discontent when she got teamed up with Herondale. Of course she would. She turned to him as he tried to change the teacher's mind, saying that he would crush her for she was so small and frail.

"Frail? I'll beat you down to the ground if you ever refer to me as frail again!"

He smirked at her and kept his remark to himself. He wasn't afraid to break her, he was afraid to lose it and take her right there before the eyes of everyone. He hadn't been able to forget what had happened in the janitor's closet, and every time he was thinking about it, he could feel his boxers getting tighter. He hadn't told anyone about it, which wasn't in his habits. He'd always brag about his conquests to his friends, especially the ones as hot as the one he had with Clarissa, but he kept this one for himself, and it seemed that she did the same.

Not like she had any friends to brag to, nor that she was interested in having any. She seemed to enjoy being alone all the time, looking at people with a dirty look when they would stare at her. He was intrigued by her. By the way she always bowed a bit when she talked to a teacher. By the way she always touched her bike as if it was a treasure. By the way she always kept a distance with people, but still manage to be this hot thing everyone wanted.

Lots of girls wanted to be her friend, starting by his sister. This badass look of hers was tempting the girls to be friends with her, but also the boys. For other reasons. They wanted to get in her pants. But apparently, only Jace had this chance. She was blowing everyone up, girls or boys barely saying three words. And that's why Jace didn't think of her as a slut for having sex with him at her first day. She just knew what she wanted, and apparently, she didn't want him anymore. He couldn't blame her, he had done the same thing over a thousand times, but it still hurt his ego to be the one rejected.

When it was their turn to make a demonstration in front of the whole class, she bent down to him, as if they were in martial class, which made a few people laugh. He looked at her, spotted the huge bruise on her left hip and wondered how she got it, hoping she wasn't mistreated back home. But then again, Clarissa didn't look like someone who wouldn't strike back. He also saw tattoos on her, that he hadn't seen when they were in the closet. He checked her out when she snapped him out of it.

"Promise I will go easy on you."

He chuckled at her statement. As if she could really harm him.

He was in the position of the aggressor, so she turned her back to him. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder, she caught it, swirled on herself before sliding behind him, and then she made him flip-flop by putting her knee in his smaller back and putting all her strength in her knee and her arms holding his wrist. Once he was his back on the floor, she put her foot on his throat, her arms in a defensive position.

He knew he was supposed to smack three times the groundsheet, but he couldn't surrender to this tiny person. As if she knew he wasn't about to give up, she pressed a little bit more her feet against his throat.

"Surrender Herondale. You were dead five seconds ago."

He smirked at her and seized her feet, and once he had a good hold on it, he throw her away, quickly getting up, massaging his throat. She rolled backward and ended up crouching gracefully on her feet and hands, doing half a split. She didn't get up, a smile illuminating her face. This was going to be fun. He actually knew something. They looked at each other, each evaluating the other, and she slowly got up before pretending to wince out of pain. Jace ran to her, already apologizing, but as soon as he was at arm length, she grabbed him and throw herself on his back, scissoring him with her legs before putting all her weight backward. They both fell on the ground, and she plucked his face in between her legs. But before she totally had him in control, he smacked the floor.

"I surrender! I surrender!"

As soon as she let him go, he got up and fled to the restroom, not really caring about the teacher yelling at him. He knew that the class would be soon over, and he didn't want anyone to see him right now. Finding himself placed the way he had been between her legs had arouse him more than he ever thought it would. He needed to get laid quickly, but the problem was that he wanted her! No one else. He had try to hook up with someone from his Music class, but he didn't go through with it. As soon as he had kissed her, he knew it wouldn't work. He had compared her with Clarissa all along, and her pitiful kiss was nothing compared to Clarissa's passionate ones.

He got in his usual cloths, not wanting to take a shower with a hard on when he knew that the shower would be quickly full with dudes, and he went to the parking lot.

Once there he sat in his Impala 69 and looked at Clarissa's bike. He was shocked when he saw a tall guy leaning against it, a helmet in hand. Didn't that guy know that no one touched her bike? She had almost ripped Kaelie's head off because Kaelie had touched it to 'feel what it was like'. Jace knew it had been a desperate attempt of Kaelie to actually be nice with Clarissa and start a conversation, but Clarissa didn't took it like that, and had to be held back not to kill Kaelie.

Jace looked at the guy. He had pale blond hair, so pale Jace thought for a second they were white. His eyes were hidden by shades and his features were really well drawn. He was looking into space, his hands in his pocket until he saw something that picked his interest. Jace looked in the same direction and saw Clarissa, her helmet in her hand, running toward him. The tall guy walked to her and picked her up to make her twirl in the air. Then they hugged as he still haven't dropped her down and she had her legs wrapped around his waist, the same way she had wrapped them around Jace's. He felt the urge to go and beat the guy down for touching her. He should be the only one to do that. But at the look of love in Clarissa's face, Jace understood that this guy was her boyfriend, especially when he kissed her forehead, putting her down, and put his arm around her shoulder, directing her back to the building.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Jace understood why she hadn't wanted a relationship with him, it was because she was already in one.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So shall I upload more? Are you hooked up?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	2. Chapter 2: The Blossom Of Friendship

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

💚 **So this is a story that has been asked to be put back on the website over and over again. I don't think I will put the WHOLE story back here, because this is no longer a Clace story for me. But I will not let you hanging dry. And anyway, maybe nobody will even notice that I updated this story, haha.**

💚 **For those who want to read the new version of the story, and all of it, you can check on Wattpad, Blooming Hearts. So ... Go and check it out, and leaves loads of comments there, or reviews here. Show me some love, because I need it at the moment, haha**

 **💚 ALSO, the chapters you will read are EXACTLY the same as when I first uploaded them. With the same mistakes, typos, bad grammar and all. It was my first serious fic, so... if you read other of my stories, you can tell how much my grammar improved ... or not, haha**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** **: The Blossom Of Friendship (4,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Jon! What are you doing here?"

Jon made his twin sister twirl in the air as soon as she was in his arms, delighted by her laughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and he knew she felt the same for him. He put her down and kissed her forehead.

"I know you, you missed me too much. Couldn't stay another day making you suffer."

"Do you have your schedule yet?"

"Nope. Show me the way."

He swung his arm over her shoulder and they went to the building. Many people looked at them, whispering as they passed, which didn't went unnoticed by Jon. He saw the look of shock on the students' faces and smiled to himself. For what he could say, Clary had already made herself a reputation.

"I see you already made friends."

She chuckled and shook her head. She knew he was being sarcastic. As long as she could remember, she always had been the scary one, and him the popular one, making them the 'Infernal Duet' as their Mom often said.

"Sad. I thought you'd behave in this new life in the Big Apple."

"I do. I didn't kill anyone yet."

"The 'yet' is the scary part."

He messed with her hair and went in the office to get his schedule and his number locker. She waited for him at the entrance, glaring at the few students who looked at her astonished. It wasn't like she was mean, it was just that she didn't mingle well with people.

Jon emerged from the office and looked at a dark hair kid staring at his sister. She hadn't noticed him for she was too occupied at glaring at another one with nerdy glasses. He put back his arm around her and lead her outside.

"Lots of guys are on you I see."

"Pfff, lots of cunts."

"No one's interesting enough for the great Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!"

"Nope. I had fun with Flynn Rider. But that's it."

"Flynn Rider?"

"He doesn't look like Flynn Rider, but he acts like him. Cocky, sure of himself... a pain in the ass."

"You're too red to be Rapunzel."

"And thank God for that. It's not like I've been longing to be a stupid princess!"

He chuckled as they were standing in front one another by her Ducati. He loved how freely they could talk to one another about everything in their lives. He never hesitated to talk to her about his girlfriends, and neither did she about her conquests. But still he was worry about the 'no relationship rule' she had established upon herself. She said it was the best way not to get hurt and he never tried to convince her otherwise. He knew it would end up in an ugly fight in which he might not come out of it as the winner.

He glanced over her bike and smiled at what he was about to tell her. She saw his smile, and knew that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Guess what Dad bought me for winning the Cup?"

"Oh, you won?! That's a shocker, I thought you'd lose because of you being the captain and all."

"Of course I won. I'm the best. But don't dodge the question."

"I don't want to know. I'm sure you'll be all over it at home anyway."

"You have no idea!"

He grinned at her as she humped on the bike, her helmet on. He humped behind her, feeling her growl of pleasure as she started the motor. He grinned even wider when he thought about the reaction she will have when she will see his own bike.

That was one go the reasons he loved his sister: she wasn't much of a girl, wining for a broken nail or to go shopping. Since they were little, everything that he did, she did. Mostly by competition spirit, but also because she liked it. She was the only one who could beat him down (and it wasn't because he'd let her), the only one who knew how to dissemble and put back together a bike quicker than him, the two only thing he was better than her at were cooking and running. He'd often tease her about it, setting her nerves on fire. She didn't like being bad at something, and he knew it.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace watched Clarissa and her mysterious man take off on her bike, with him gripping her from behind. He didn't like the feeling growing in him at the thought of her with another man, and he didn't like being so self-conscious of her. He passed a hand on his face and looked at his sibling getting in the car.

Alec sat silently in the back, as stern as usual, while Izzy sat next to him, all giddy. Jace restrained himself from rolling his eyes at her. Lately she had been giddy for nothing which could only mean one thing: she had someone in mind. She started babbling around about the party that Sebastian was throwing the same night. Jace didn't really listen to what she was saying until he heard the dreadful name in his sister's speech.

"Come again?"

"I said that Sebastian invited Clarissa Morgenstern and that she'd say that she'd think about it. I wonder how she acts outside of school. Maybe if she gets drunk she'll be more friendly. You think she'll come with her bike? I wonder how she'll dress. I'm sure that she's not that scary for real. By the way, is it true that she kicked your ass in PE?"

Alec chuckled from behind the car, owning an evil look from Jace in the driving-mirror, who wasn't happy about that. Apparently the whole school already knew that he had been controlled like a five years old by a little tiny tiny girl.

He didn't answer his sister and pulled in the driveway, rushing to his room as soon as they were in the house. This girl was really bad news! Because of what they've done in that fucking janitor's closet, he couldn't touch another girl without wishing it was her. And now she had humiliated him in front of the whole school.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Jon and Clary arrived at the party, many people had come out to see what had made such a noise. Clary swung her leg from the bike and looked at her brother doing the same. She still couldn't believe that her father had bought her brother the bike she had been longing for for so long. It was her dream bike and she knew that he would have bought it for her if she hadn't been so light, but what could she do with a bike of almost 300kg when she barely reached the 50's!

She growled and put her helmet in the case, along with her brother's. They went inside the house, his arm on her shoulder, every eye on them. She perfectly knew what they were watching, she was used to it. Her brother draw attention because he was handsome. He wasn't handsome, he was hot. Even if she was his sister, she could tell. His pale blond hair, falling jauntily over his perfectly drawn face. His body, tall, lean and muscular. His confidence emanating from him. His friendly smile revealing perfect teeth. The only way you could tell they were remotely related was their skin and eyes. The same ghostly skin and the same bright green eyes.

He offered her a beer while he was stuck on plain orange juice. She smiled to him before clinking her bottle to his glass. She was glad not to be on designated-driver duty, because she wouldn't have known how to take care of him. Once he had drunk more than he should have and she had had to slap him to wake him up in order for him stay steady behind her. Never she had been so afraid to drive a bike.

"I think people think we're together."

"We are together."

He looked at her, telling her with his eyes what kind of together he was talking about and she formed a 'o' with her mouth when she understood what he had meant. Of course they would. She shrugged at the idea, which made him laugh, and she took another beer, not leaving her brother's side.

Jace looked at her, talking and laughing with that boy of hers, and once again, snakes formed in his stomach, urging him to go over them and rip Clarissa out from his grip. They wouldn't just separate themselves, it was as if they were glued. She didn't talk much to other people, but be did, never leaving her side though. He'd joke with some people, making her smile from time to time. A smile that he'd always automatically respond to by one of his own, as if they were having a silent private joke.

Jace decided to go talk to her when he saw her taking her sixth beer. Maybe as Izzy said she'd be more lenient as she was drunk. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her eyes wandering from place to place.

As she saw Herondale coming over, she elbowed her brother and pointed him with her beer.

"Flynn Rider is on his way."

Jon evaluated him, and immediately saw what she meant by cocky and sure of himself. He was coming to her as if she belonged to him. Jon leaned against the counter, curious of what the altercation would be like. He knew his sister all too well to know that it was the exact kind of things that she hated. She belonged to no one else but herself. He tried to hide his grin to the upcoming fight.

"So you came? Didn't picture you as a party girl."

"Didn't picture you as a stalker. I guess we were both wrong."

She hated the fact that he was right. She wasn't much as a party girl. It was a Jon thing, but she always came along with him, and when be had heard of the party, he had insisted on their going, saying that he needed to spot the hot girls.

Sebastian came to interrupt whatever Jace wanted to say back, to his much annoyance. But it was shorten by what Sebastian told him after.

"Jace, a shoots' contest. You in?" Then he noticed Clarissa and her guy. "You too if you want."

"I'm sure short stuff won't be able to hold it."

Jon almost chocked at this statement. Clary not holding her drink? This was as likely to happen as to see winged pigs flying in the sky. She glanced at him, a spark of amusement in her eyes and turned to Flynn Rider.

"Is there a dare?"

"A dare?"

"Yes a dare. I'm not drinking if there's nothing behind it but a massive hangover."

Jace thought about it for a second. He wanted to annoy her how much as he could, and in the mean time he wanted her.

"You get to kiss my marvelous self. So you don't end up losing too much after all."

"And you'd have to..."

"Please short stuff. We all know that I'll win."

Clary devilishly smiled before saying to her brother in Japanese that this was going to be fun. Be laughed in her ear and disappeared for a second before being back to her, a bottle of water in his hand. She took it under Herondale's suspicious eyes and followed Verlac to the small table where he had the shots ready. She sat on her knees and analysed the eleven drinks going from plain soho to brandy, having all sorts of degrees, like vodka, sake, whiskey, etc

Jace looked at her as she drank half of her water bottle and her guy was sitting beside her, a stupid grin on his face. Sebastian asked her if she was ready, and she nodded looking Jace right in the eyes. Most of the party was around them, eager to see the scary Clarissa mingle. She took the first glass in her hand, and he did the same, already savoring his victory over her, and they raised their glasses in the same time. She bowed her head to him, as if she was saluting him and drank her glass as he did the same with his.

Then she quickly grabbed the next one, barely breathing and he hurried to do the same, but no matter how quickly he drank, she always had a drink in advance. She was drinking them as if it was plain water, not even wincing at the sour burn of alcohol in her mouth. When she finished her last glass, she turned it on the table and triumphantly smiled to him. He had two more drinks in front of him. She bit her lip to contain her laugh and leaned against Jon, murmuring something to him in Japanese.

Jace couldn't believe that he had lost to her. Again. He looked at her as she was talking to her guy in some unknown language, making both of them laugh. Then she drank the other half of her water and looked at him.

"So, what can I do with you now?"

She looked around, and smiled to herself.

"As I am a fair winner, I'll give you your kiss. But not with me, with that girl."

She pointed Aline and he looked suspiciously back at Clarissa. This was definitely not how he had hoped to end this contest. Aline was pretty, but she wasn't her. He smirked and went over Aline and cupped her face. Everything in her attitude was screaming that she wanted him to kiss her. She had already closed her eyes, and her mouth was half-opened, begging for his. He leaned, kissed her and felt nothing. The fire that Clarissa had made him feel wasn't here. Every part of him was screaming to him to stop, but he kissed Aline a little bit more, hoping that Clarissa would be somehow jealous. But when he let go of Aline and turned to Clarissa, he found her talking passionately with her guy. She didn't even care.

Jon looked at Flynn Rider over Clary's shoulder, and saw in his eyes something he didn't expect to see: anger. Anger that she wasn't looking at him anymore. He was about to tell her that when a squeaky ball of black hair stopped him.

"Wow! It's the first time I see someone beating Jace at drinking game! Twice in one day! It means that we're destined to be friends."

"And you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood. But you can call me Izzy."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't do friends."

The girl seemed disappointed only for a second, then she smiled again, and left saying that they would become friends. Clary rolled her eyes and Jon chuckled.

"Sore wa okashïde wanai, baka!" (It's not funny, idiot!)

Jon chuckled even more before laughing his lungs out. Clary didn't mingle well with people, they both knew it. But she at least got along quite fine with boys, but girls, she couldn't stand them. And the girl that had just come seemed to be the girlie-est of them all. With her manicured nails, make-up face, her girlie dress. The exact opposite of Clary.

She growled as he wouldn't stop laughing, and he kissed her temple to make amend. Then they kept on walking around, him talking to people now and then, saying he was about to attend at the same school as them, bragging about his soccer abilities, but never including Clary in the conversation, as he knew she wouldn't like it.

At some point, she saw an open door and she caught a glimpse of books. She glanced at Jon and silently told him that she would be back. She entered in the library and appreciated that it was sound proof. The quiet was more than welcomed. She gleefully looked at the shelves going all the way up to the ceiling. She walked to one of them, hypnotized by the tons of books that she was seeing. Maybe it was her geeky side showing up, but her and books had a long and passionate love-story.

"Book lover uh?"

She turned to find a male copy of Isabelle Lightwood. They looked the same in every way, except he had striking blue eyes, and she had brown ones. She wondered if they were also twins, and felt a bit jealous of their resemblance. She wished she looked more like her brother. She wished it would have been more obvious to the world that they were twins.

For once she didn't feel like glaring at people and so she just smiled. She thought that the alcohol had made her nicer, because she knew that normally she would have ignored him and turned her back to him.

"I see you ditched your brother."

"Oh, you are one those smart people who don't think we're a couple."

"I have a sister of my own. I know how to recognize a sibling look when I see one. Plus you have the exact same eyes."

She smiled at what he said. It was like it was obvious for him that they were sibling, and she liked it. She walked to him and reached out her hand.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Alexandre Lightwood. But you can call me Alec."

They shook hands and then he sat on the couch, patting a space next to him.

"So Clarissa, what have you been up to before scaring the shit out of the students of Idris High?"

"Nothing. My life isn't really interesting you know."

"But then again, no one's is."

She smiled, and found herself talking to that perfect stranger. That's when she knew that the alcohol was running through her veins to her brain. She wasn't thinking clearly.

"I was in a French institute in Osaka."

"Osaka? As in Japan Osaka?"

"Yup."

"That would explain the bending."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I always stayed in New York. I never moved from here, living here with my two brothers and my sister."

She nodded at what he said, and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and resting for a bit. She needed the alcohol to evacuate her system, meaning she needed water. She opened back her eyes and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand, and he removed it quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask you ... If you wanted ... No, forget it."

She looked at him, on how he seemed embarrassed by what he had almost said, but it didn't fit altogether. He was gay. She saw it as soon as she saw him, her 'gay-dar', as sharp as always, ringing as a fire alarm.

"You do know that I'm a girl right? I am not your kind of meat."

He stared at her, confusion and fear in his eyes, and she understood that he was still in the closet. She understood him and didn't judge. Even though it was 2014, some stupid people still didn't get the notion of liberty to choose whom to love. She sighed and lifted his chin.

"But if you want, I can be your pretend girlfriend. Anything to help the nicest guy I let since I got here."

She knew it wasn't the alcohol talking, but herself. Alexandre Lightwood looked at her as understanding replaced his confusion.

"I don't want to..."

"I don't mind. It's a win win. You'll have your cover, and I'll be left alone."

He hesitantly nodded, and she kissed his cheek before leaving to find her brother. It was starting to be late, and she knew that if they stayed longer, she wouldn't be able to seat still on the bike. She found him joking around with some guys, Herondale being one of them. Jon winked at his sister before walking to her. He saw the sleepiness in her eyes and lead her to the front door.

Once they were on his bike, her comfortably snuggling against his back, someone ran to them. It was Alexander Lightwood. He gave her a piece of paper with his number and a 'thank you' written on it. When he was out of sight, Jon opened his helmet and looked at his sister who did the same.

"You do know that he is gay. I know you're not a relationship kind of girls, but this is pushing it, Akuma!" (Demon)

"It's not what you think. I'm just giving a hand to someone in need."

"Gonna teach him how to give a blow-job?"

"Very funny! Just turn around and drive. I'll explain at home."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When they arrived in class the Monday morning, Clary was already hating the week to come. She knew that her brother was going to do everything he could to draw all the attention to him, and by extension to her. She sat in the back of the room and waited for him to do his show. She loved him, but sometimes he could be so ... full of it. He stood in front of the class, and he winked at her making the whole class turn to look at her. She glared at him, silently telling him how much she hated him, and he answered the same way that he loved her.

Jace watched the silent exchange between the two of them and couldn't help feeling happy when he saw her rolling her eyes and looking more bored than ever. Then the guy presented himself, and Jace had to hold his chin for it not to drop on his chest.

"Hello. I am Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, the twin brother of the Ice Queen over there. I come from Japan where we lived since we were 5 years old. Before we used to live in the French part of Switzerland, and before that the German one. I love every kind of sport, but mostly wrestling and soccer. I love to mingle with people and I hope we will get along just fine."

Jace watched him as he bent down, understanding why Clarissa always did it now, with them coming from Japan. He looked at her and saw that she wasn't really paying attention to what her brother had said, only acknowledging him when he sat next to her, under the looks of all the girls. Jace didn't like the sound of that. A boyfriend he could handle, he could still her away from him. But a brother... He saw Jonathan glance over him before whispering something in her ear. She didn't even raised her head, only shrugged, which made her brother smile even wider. Jace thought about it for a moment and decided that the best way to get rid of this stupid feelings he was having was to ask her out on a proper date. The sooner he would unveil her mystery, the sooner he would go back to his old habits.

Jon looked at what his sister was sketching. This was something he had never been able to do. Something that their mother only passed down to Clary, and of which he was a bit jealous. He could barely draw a stick-man and she was able to make very vivid portraits. And the one she was making looked a lot like Flynn Rider. Well, the guy she called Flynn Rider.

"If you like him, why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't like him. I find him attractive. See the difference? Anyway, this is crap."

She scratched out the drawing not really happy with it. She wanted to capture that expression he had when he had totally let go of himself back in the janitor's closet, but haven't been able to do so. She shook her head, thinking that she should get rid of this stupid obsession, that she had wasted too many canvas and papers on him.

"Anyway? How is your 'date' going?"

She grimaced because she knew he was enjoying her struggling with that. The truth was, she never went on dates, nor had a stable relationship with a guy. Okay, this was all pretend, but still, if she was going to pretend, she could at least pretend well.

"You could wear a dress."

"Are you insane?"

"Or go pick him up at his classes. You know, what normal couples."

"We're not normal."

"But you're pretending to be... You do realize that according to tradition, I should be the one asking you advises about dates and stuffs."

"Too bad I don't read Cosmo's and other crap like that."

"I think I'll buy you make up."

"You do that and I'll emasculate you!"

He chuckled, but didn't push it. He knew that his sister wouldn't hesitate to go through with what she said.

When the class was over, Jace waited at the door to talk to her, hoping that her brother would not stick to her, and he was surprised to find Alec there.

"Everything okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone."

Jace was about to ask who it was, but Clarissa emerged through the door, followed by her smirking brother. What was he smirking about? Jace wanted to talk to her privately, but before he could ask her to do so, she kissed Alec on the lips before intertwining her fingers in his and going away.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So shall I upload more? Are you hooked up? Please let me know if I should keep going or stop**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	3. Chapter 3: The Importance Of A Name

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

💚 **So this is a story that has been asked to be put back on the website over and over again. I don't think I will put the WHOLE story back here, because this is no longer a Clace story for me. But I will not let you hanging dry. And anyway, maybe nobody will even notice that I updated this story, haha.**

💚 **For those who want to read the new version of the story, and all of it, you can check on Wattpad, Blooming Hearts. So ... Go and check it out, and leaves loads of comments there, or reviews here. Show me some love, because I need it at the moment, haha**

 **💚 ALSO, the chapters you will read are EXACTLY the same as when I first uploaded them. With the same mistakes, typos, bad grammar and all. It was my first serious fic, so... if you read other of my stories, you can tell how much my grammar improved ... or not, haha**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 3** **: The Importance Of A Name (5,0K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **READ AT THE END**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It was lunch time, and Clary was sitting by herself at the table that she appropriated herself. Since the first time she had sat here, every time that she had come at the cafeteria, the table was clear for her. She had her tray in front of her and was listening to Slash's solo of November Rain. Someone sat in front of her, and she didn't even need to check who it was to know it was her Jon. She removed her headphones, not looking away from her tray.

"Where is lover boy?"

"Why should I know?"

"Because you're together?"

"Ah, right. He might be with his sister or something."

Jon looked down at his tray before looking at his sister's.

"Is this supposed to be food?"

"Don't know, I've been avoiding to think about it."

"So how did Flynn Rider reacted to you being taken?"

"How should I know? He ditched Calculus. Which was actually a good thing, I had the whole table to sleep."

Jon shook his head before looking at both of the Lightwoods coming toward them. He smiled wondering how Clary would react to all those new people sitting next to her. The Lightwood boy sat next to her while his sister sat next to Jon. He friendly smiled to her, and she did the same.

"So Clarissa. You and my brother? I never would have guessed."

Clary looked at her, wondering if he had told her about them, and mostly if he had told her about the true nature of their relationship.

"You guys are actually the talk of the day. Everyone is talking about how Alec is dating the ... Ice Queen? That's what you called her right?"

She had turned her head to Jon who silently agreed, grinning at his sister. He knew she had hoped for an invisible relation, but with her being already the talk of the school, he knew it was lost in advance. Clary looked at him and grimaced, making him laugh a bit.

"Oh, come on Akuma. Don't be so closed to people! Mingle."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Alexandre Lightwood, decided to ignore her brother.

"How was your day Lightwood?"

"Clary, here people don't call each other by their last names. Especially when they're dating."

Clary glared at her brother, not without blushing. She hated being rude, or not following the traditions and habits.

"How was your day Alexandre?"

"Alec. And you know the routine of high school, nothing more and yours?"

"The routine of having a pain in the ass brother behind you. Nothing more."

He chuckled while Jon put his hand on his heart, faking to be hurt, and then he wiped a fake tear.

"And there I thought I was supposed to be your best friend. Sad... Anyway, I heard there are soccer tryouts tonight."

"You play soccer. Alec does to. It'd be so cool if you get into the team. Oh, and you know what? We're seeking a new cheerleader, you should come Clarissa! Like that it'll be the four of us!"

"You can call her Clary. She dates your brother, you can go on the nicknames. And you can call me Jon."

Clary growled before muttering between her gritted teeth that they were no way in Hell that she'd try out for cheerleading.

"Come on Akuma, it'll be fun. I know you don't know the meaning of the word, but come on."

"Nope."

"And if I beat you at arm-wrestling? Will you go to the tryouts?"

"Last time you tried you cried for two weeks, Tenshi." (Angel)

He put his arm up, letting his elbow rest on the table and Clary took it without hesitation. She had beat him countless time at this game, and even though he had gotten stronger lately, she still felt confident about it. And even if she lost, tryout didn't mean she would enter the team. No way in Hell she would.

Once their arms and hands were well placed, Jon winked at his sister, and they started wrestling. Clary let him have advantage for a bit before doubling her strength, and making his arm bend on the other side. He struggled a bit to maintain his arm stable as she was doing everything she could to make his hand touch the table, when suddenly Jon had a renewal of strength, and in a second, he had her hand touch the table.

"Suck it Akuma! This is so good! I should have bet a Hell lot more!"

"Shut it. I'll do your stupid tryout!"

She got up and got rid of her untouched tray before heading to her next class. She was pissed that she had lost, but she was even more pissed that she had to go to this stupid tryout now. There was no way in Hell she would enter the team, so it felt for her like a waste of time.

She felt someone's presence behind her, and she turned to it, ready to unleash her wrath upon the person, but then she realized it was Lightwood ... Alec. He walked to her and proposed to take her to her next period.

"Sorry for taking off like that. I guess I'm not used to socializing."

"It's okay. I wanted to ask you if you'd come to diner tonight at my house."

"Your house as in 'meet my parents' your house?"

"Yeah. Actually this whole thing is mostly for them. They're really close minded on that matter."

"Oh, so I'll have to do more socializing..."

"If you don't want to..."

"No. I'll do it. Just ... I'm vegan so no meat please."

He nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving her in front of her Arts class. Clary entered the room, knowing that this would be the hour in during which she would finally enjoy herself.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It was PE, and Jace did everything he could to arrive late. He knew they were starting the wrestling session, and there was no way in Hell he was to be teamed up with her again. That little traitor! How could she have sex with him and then date his brother? His brother among all the guys of this fucking school! And how did he manage to actually talk to her and convince her to date him. Alec never talked to girls, and Jace even thought that he was gay. He hated the fact that his brother was now dating the person of his desires.

When he arrived in PE, he saw her vehemently talking with her brother. Jace couldn't know if they're were arguing, or joking around, but it seemed pretty serious. He couldn't help but smirk at the idea that everything wasn't so great in her little Paradise. Anything that could hurt her was great.

The teacher teamed him up with Sebastian, and he was perfectly fine with it. Sebastian was easy to handle. But then again, who wasn't? Except that little redhead. The class started, and he tackled Sebastian to the floor effortlessly. He did it again, and again, and again until Sebastian asked for a break. Jace shrugged and sat on the bench, watching the class and looking for his redhead. No matter with whom she was, she was still his. No one had seen that face he had seen. No one but him. Or he hoped so. He hoped that his brother didn't do anything more than peck her on the lips.

Clary was fighting with Jon. The whole class had stopped, but they were still wrestling. They had long forgotten about the class, only trying to get the better of the other. Jon was big and strong, but Clary was small and agile. Every time Jon thought he had her in his arms, she managed to squirm her way out of them and to take back the control of the fight. Soon, they forgot that it was just about wrestling, and were actually fighting, pulling hair, knocking one another. None of them wanted to surrender. At some point, Clary was on her brother's back, her legs wrapped around him, her arms locked around his neck while his own arms were on her back through her head as he was trying to get rid of her. The teacher shouted them to stop, and Jon fell face against floor, flipping her at the last moment to make her fall on her back.

"Geez I missed that!"

"Next time I won't go easy on you Tenshi!"

They both laughed before getting up in front of everyone. Jace looked at them and at their complicity and he felt jealous of it. But he quickly shook of the feeling of it because he knew it wasn't normal, he had no reason to be. He directly went to soccer, eager to get rid of his anger. But he knew, he'd have to wait to really play. Today were the tryouts to replace Mark and his broken coccyx, meaning there would be a lot of lame people attempting to get in the team.

He was on the field doing warming up and eyeing from time to time the cheerleaders (maybe one them would help him take his mind of that redhead!) when he saw her brother and her coming to the field. Right, he had said he loved soccer, and from what Jace had heard at the party, he used to be captain of his old team.

Jace looked at them as they were arguing once again and thought that they couldn't look less like twins. Besides their eyes, they had nothing in common. They were actually the perfect opposite, like yin and yang, like fire and ice. Suddenly, he picked her up and brought her to the cheerleaders before putting her down and coming to the field.

"I will kill you for that Jon!"

Her voice had travelled through the field, angry as ever, and Jace couldn't help but grin. She was going to do the cheerleaders tryouts. This was going to be fun.

Jonathan arrived and after presenting himself, started kicking the ball. Jace couldn't help but notice that he was good. Really good. And with what happened with the others, Jace could tell that he was the best by far. He was going to be in the team, he had to.

As they finished the tryouts, so did the girls. Alec came to stand next to him, but he didn't want to talk to him. He knew that he hadn't done a thing. How could he know what had happened in the janitor's closet? No, the only one to blame here was Clarissa. Speaking of the Devil, she was the last one of the tryouts, and she was in the middle of her performance. And she was kicking ass, twirling, jumping, throwing her body in unnatural positions. Just looking at her like that made Jace want to take her right there, right then.

When she finished, she bowed before glaring at her brother, straightening up.

"I hope you failed your tryout. Like that you'll sob for weeks and leave me the Hell alone."

"Love you too Akuma."

They all went to their respective lockers in order to shower, and once Clary was cleaned, she tied her wet hair in a high ponytail. Most of the girls were still not done, and she left, craving to ride. Riding would help her get rid of all the pressure she had been put through today. She leaned on her bike, glancing at her brother's and thinking how much people and her weren't a good combination.

"Already done? Geez I took more time than you to get ready."

"Yeah, well what can I say? I don't waste time in front of the mirror... I'm not eating home tonight by the way, so it'll be just you and ... you."

"Hot date with lover boy?"

"More like dinner with the family."

Jon burst out of laughter, holding his sides. Clary waited for him to calm down and when he did he looked at his sister, unable to stop himself from smiling. This situation was getting funnier by the minute.

"I wish I could be a little bug and spy on you!"

"Well, you could go instead of me, it could work. You know the whole point is for him to show a girl to his parents. You fit more to this description than I do."

"Sorry, already have a date with an actual girl. One who doesn't try to beat me every chance that she get."

"Wait until she knows you!"

He stuck his tongue to her and humped his bike, asking her if she was coming home with him. She shook her head no, saying that she'd go to the shooting stand. Their father had subscribed to it as soon as they arrived because it was a thing they used to go to in Japan. Every Sunday, when people would go to mass, the three of them would go shoot at targets.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As soon as he arrived at his home, Jace went to his room, not wanting to talk to Alec nor Izzy. Izzy had be nagging him about Alec's date, saying that she knew she wasn't that bad, and that she could already see herself be BBF with her. Well, good luck with that. The only person she seemed lenient to talk to was her brother. She talked, laughed and argued with her brother as if they were in their own little bubble, but then again they were twins. It must have been that special connection that twins have.

At some point Maryse came to his door, telling him to come downstairs for dinner. When he got out of his room, Maryse was still there.

"We have company, so behave yourself."

"I always do."

She gave him the look, and he lowered his head. He knew that his tongue wasn't Maryse's best friend, especially when he got angry with people he didn't like. They both went downstairs and once in the corridor, he saw Clarissa, taking off her helmet. He almost went back to his room, but he decided to stay. She undid her ponytail, making her red hair fall around her tiny face and then she looked at him, surprised crossing her eyes.

Alec took her helmet, and she bowed her head to their parents, giving her name and last name in the process. Robert and Maryse looked at each other, surprised by her behavior, and that's when Jace explained her actions.

"She's from Japan."

Maryse nodded her comprehension and they all went to the dining room. She sat next to Alec (of course), but ended up just in front of him, who was sitting next Izzy, Max being at a friend's house. They all sat and Maryse told everyone to help themselves. Clarissa clasped her hands before her chest, and muttered something, quickly bowing her head. No one said anything, and as Robert was taking the plate of peas, he started to talk to her.

"So Clarissa why did you leave Japan? I heard that once you get there you never want to leave."

"I followed my parents here. My father had a job offer he couldn't pass on, so ... here we are."

"So you speak Japanese?"

"And French, and German, and English."

They all laughed a little, but Jace saw that she wasn't comfortable with this whole questioning thing. But somehow, it made him feel good, because it was like having a small revenge on her. He decided to annoy her even more.

"So how did Alec managed to ask the Ice Queen out?"

"He didn't. I did. Alec is nice and that something appealing in a guy."

She was glaring at him, shooting daggers at him which he gave back. There was no way in Hell he would feel guilty because of something she did. Maryse took her attention off of him.

"Izzy told us you have a twin brother."

"Jonathan. A real p... A real joy."

"It's so weird when they're together. It's like they mind talk. Always teasing each other but never hurting the other. You should have seen them at lunch arm wrestling and all. It was so funny."

"Except for the part where I got beaten."

"Well, you saw your brother's musculature. You didn't expect to win, did you?"

"Do I have to kick you as ... your butt again to prove you that I'm not as fragile as you think Herondale?"

Jace growled, feeling blood rising to his cheeks. Why did she have to bring this out? It was humiliating enough at school, and now Robert was going to make all thing out of this.

"You beat Jace to the ground? Ha ha. I would have paid a lot of money to see that."

Jace got up, saying that he wasn't hungry anymore, and he fled the table under Maryse's disapproving eyes. He laid on his bed, trying to repress his memories of her. The memory of her small legs around his neck, the memory of her soft lips on his, the memory of her tiny hands caressing very part of his body.

At some point he went to the bathroom, judging that he had waited long enough and that she should have been gone. But as he was about to go in the bathroom, he saw her in front of the door, on her way in. Without even thinking about it, he pushed her in the bathroom, and locked the door behind him.

"My brother? Of all people you could have hooked up with, you chose my brother!"

"I didn't know! You're nothing alike, and you don't have the same family name."

"My brother!"

They had been whispering all along, all too aware of their closeness, each of their bodies aching for the other. He took a step closer to her, and she backed off, anger in her eyes.

"Let me go Herondale."

That made him snap. The fact that she still called him by his family name when she called Alec by his short name. He tackled her against the wall, decided to make her whisper his name. He wanted to hear his name roll in her mouth, heavy with desire. He was being an asshole, but he wanted it so much. He leaned toward her, inches away to kiss her, both of her hands imprisoned in his own.

"Why don't you call me by name? It's Jace."

She didn't say anything, and he leaned closer to kiss her neck. He heard her gasp when his lips touched her skin, and he let go of one of her hands to grab one of her boobs, still kissing her soft and milk-like neck.

"Say it, say my name. We're more than intimate now. We did fuck together."

Clary didn't say anything, torn between her envy for him to keep doing whatever he was doing, and her moral obligation telling her she should shove him off. She wanted to say his name, but that would have meant destroying that invisible barrier that had kept her away from him. She bit her lip when his hand squirmed under her bra and his fingers started playing with her nipple. His whole body was against hers, and she could feel his cock harden making her fingers itch to seize it and her pussy wet.

"Say it. Why don't you say it?"

She just wouldn't say it. He wanted her so badly to say it. He wanted to hear how seductive his name could be whispered in his ear by her voice. He started grinding against her, his lips itching for her pink ones. Slowly he moved his lips to hers, kissing her neck and jaw all along the way, and finally he had them. And the fire was there. The fire he had be longing for for over a week. He moaned against her mouth, which surprised him. Jace Herondale didn't moan. But he couldn't care less. She was here, her lips on his, her body against his. He could feel how conflicted she was, but he kept on kissing her, all his body aching for hers. Slowly, his hand left her boob to find their way to her trousers, and when he opened the first button, she broke the kiss.

"Jace ... stop."

He heaved in the creek of her neck. Finally she had said it. Her voice heavy of lust and desire, she had his name. They stayed like that a few seconds that seemed to last forever. Him appreciating how his name sounded in her mouth, and her feeling guilt crushing her.

She knew it was a fake relation that she had with Alec, but still, doing what she had just done with his brother was something she never thought she would do. This was wrong. She shoved him off, angry against him, but even more angry against herself.

"How could you do that? I am with your brother! Does fraternity means nothing to you?"

"It means everything to me... I shouldn't have done that, I won't do it again."

And with that he ran off the bathroom, taking refuge in his room. How could be he be such an asshole to his own brother? Finally he had found someone he was fond of, and Jace couldn't wait to rip her away from him. He was being an asshole, and he knew it. But why did it have to be Clarissa? The girl he wanted more than anything? The girl he didn't want to see with anyone but himself. Why? And mostly, why was he so obsess with her?

~.o.O.o.~

Clary got back home only to find her brother waiting for her on the couch, playing at Ray-Man. She sat next to him, concerned by his choice of game. Usually he would play to this kind of game when he was depressed or blue.

"Did your date was that bad?"

"You have no idea. She wasn't straight."

Clary bursted out of laughter before silently asking for forgiveness.

"Well, that means we both hooked up with lesbians. Just another thing that we shared."

"It's not funny. I'm not even sure she knew it!"

"Ha ha ha! This is getting better and better."

Jon growled before putting the remote down and shoving his sister to make her fall from the couch. Then he laid there, forbidding her to sit back on it. She didn't mind and just leaned her head on the couch, her eyes closed. Jon looked at the ceiling, petting his sister's hair.

"How was your 'date'?"

"Mmmm I don't know. Good I guess. Except in the end."

"What happened?"

"Flynn Rider is Alec's brother. That's just my luck."

Jon chuckled, wondering how Flynn Rider reacted to Clary being forever off limits. He saw how he looked at his sister, how he always had his eyes on her, trying to make eye contact with her. But the poor bastard fell on the most oblivious girl of the planet. She wouldn't notice him staring at her, even if he was just before her face.

"It's not funny!"

"How did he react?"

"Bad. He didn't stay though dinner and then he trapped me in the bathroom."

"Did he gave you a big O?"

"Are you insane? I am officially with his brother. What do you think of me?"

"Then what did he want?"

"I don't know it was weird. First he accused me of doing it in purpose and then he wanted me to say his name for some unknown reason."

Jon sat back, laughing his lungs out. Who would have thought that Clary could be so oblivious. She was supposed to be the smart one between the two of them. How couldn't she see that he wanted her for himself and that he was jealous of his brother?

"What?"

"Oh, ïe.(no) I'm so not getting in the middle of this."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It was Saturday night, and Jon was getting their house ready for the upcoming party. He had been taken in the soccer team (to no one's surprise) and decided to throw a little something with his team and the cheerleaders. Clary had been proposed to take the vacant post, but of course she refused. There was so much she could do. She was barricaded in her room, saying that as she wasn't neither a player or a cheer, she had no business down here.

This girl was too antisocial and stubborn for her own good. Jon didn't insist, knowing that he'd eventually make her come down. People started coming in, and when the Lightwood family arrived, he had to fight the grin forming on his mouth. He had seen Flynn Rider darkening each time Clary had showed up next to his brother. If Clary saw it too, she didn't mention it to him. She had said she had decided to do as if nothing ever happened.

After a few hours of drinking and laughing and playing around, Jon saw his sister fighting her way to the kitchen space. He joined her there, and looked at her sitting on the counter, crossing her legs and picking an apple.

"Coming to have fun?"

"Come on. I'm sure that beside you and I, no one really knows how to have fun here."

"Well, you could at least try."

"I'm here aren't I?"

He nodded and gave her a beer. She took it and had a sip, her apple half eaten.

"The Lightwoods are staying here tonight. Like that you'll sleep with your saiai."( beloved)

"Okay."

"All Lightwoods. That includes Flynn Rider."

"I got that thank you very much... Did you take the barrels yet?"

"Still up to that?"

"I have a record to beat."

He told her he would take them out of the garage and she got down of the counter, taking a banana with her. She battled to find her way to Alec, and she found him talking with his sister.

Jace saw her looking for Alec, kissing him once she found him and he clenched his fists. This was something he had been doing a lot lately, clenching his fists until his nails cut him open. Every time she had been around him to be exact. Which meant a lot since her brother was on his team and she was dating his brother.

They both came to dinner two other nights, everyone of his family so in love with them. Robert was apparently relieved that his son wasn't gay after all, and Maryse was just happy that Alec was happy. And Max... Let's not talk about how he became frantic when he heard they were from Japan (he was in his manga period).

Jace looked at her and wondered if she had dressed like that in the purpose to annoy him. She had blue denim jean shorts and a slack black shirt with a shot smiley showing a little bit of skin of her stomach.

Jon arrived with Jordan and two barrels of beers, and Jace knew what that meant: contest of who would drink the most.

Clary went to her brother, her banana still in hand, and asked him if he wanted to challenge her.

"Yeah, I don't think so. I want to live."

She smiled, tucking her tongue to him before eating her banana. Jace hadn't noticed the traitorous fruit in her hand until she started eating it. The banana in her mouth brought him immediately to what she had done to him in that fucking closet, and that made him realized that he hadn't had sex since that day.

Jon saw how Flynn Rider reacted to her banana eating and smirked. He had blushed and at least had the decency to look away, unlike so many boys who were gaping at her. He told her in Japanese that every guy wished to be a banana at that instant, and she smiled to him, shrugging.

Jordan decided to take her on the contest, even though many people told him not too, they all remembered how easily and quickly she had handled Jace at last party. But he still insisted. She smiled to him and lifted herself without no one's help on her hands, her head down, making her shirt fall a little bit to her breast.

A few boys whistled when they saw her stomach, and Jace fought against himself not to beat them up. What were Alec and Jon doing? Why didn't they do anything?

She started drinking chanting in her head the French anthem, then the American one, then the Japanese one. Each in their own language. At some point, she saw the guy who had challenged her asking to get back on his feet, but she still hadn't reach her record. When she finally beat herself, she stopped drinking, but couldn't find her balance to get back properly on her feet. She stayed on her position of upside down, standing on her hands and feeling stupid to be more balanced like that than otherwise.

Jace looked at her as she struggled between staying as she was and going down, and he saw from the corner of his eyes Jon signaling Alec to pick her up, which he eventually did, taking her bridal style. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"You should take her to her room. It's the one that you would think would be the attic."

Okay, why not give them condoms and lubricant? Jace couldn't help but feel angry, even though he knew he shouldn't.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So What do you think? Friday, be on the look out, I will upload at least one chapter of The Boss's Daughter**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


End file.
